Somewhere Only We Know
by emxgoldstars
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a poor musician from Arkansas trying to return to his family. Kurt Hummel is a wealthy man who is being forced to marry a woman he doesn't love. These 2 find love, friendship, & drama. Not to mention they're on a certain ill-fated ship.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Only We Know

_**A/N: So, the 100**__**th**__** anniversary of the sinking of the RMS Titanic occurred this weekend, and while I was on Facebook, I found a picture of Klaine as Jack and Rose. I thought it was super adorable, so I sent it to one of my gleeky friends who helped me decide to write a ff out of that picture. Although, the picture made it out to seem like Blaine is Rose and Kurt is Jack, it's pretty obvious it is supposed to be the other way around. This is also my first Klaine ff I ever wrote and I pray to god you like it. I know my love for both Glee and Titanic will help. – Emily**_

_August 13, 1997: Huntington Bay, Long Island, New York_

While sitting in his old rocking chair on his patio, he sees his granddaughter's car pull up into his driveway with a handful of his great-grandchildren; a smile has grown on Kurt Anderson's face, a rare occurrence to his granddaughter's surprise. "Granddad, you're…you're actually smiling" she says to Kurt. He is actually surprised himself to be smiling. Since the death of the love of his life, Kurt hasn't smiled much- actually, not at all. All Kurt has done is sit on his old rocking chair on the patio, eat dinner in his living room, and sleep in his room. Sure, he was almost 101 years old, but he could not stop counting the days until God came for him to send him to heaven. All he really wanted to do now was be with his love again. "Yes I know Liz. I'm surprised myself." She helps him walk inside while her children are pestering him for presents, and for a good story. "Well, since grandpa died, I know you've been upset. I brought you something that I found on this website called 'EBay' and I think you're really going to like it." She pulls out a box and gives it to Kurt, with a big smile on her face. He opens it to see something he never thought he would see again: A boarding pass dated "10 April 1912" from the White Star Line, like the one Kurt had years ago. He has been looking for one of these boarding passes for years, but he could never one. Most of them went down with the ship anyway. "Liz, how…how did you know?" he asked her, with some tears in his eyes. "EBay sells things that you want and, I somehow stumbled upon this. I paid around $550 for it granddad, because I know if you had it, you could have closure." She sees her Kurt starting to cry and she hugs him. "It's okay granddad…I know you miss grandpa…and I know how traumatic it was being on the ship, and that's why I got it for you." He hugs her more. "Thank you Liz, so much." He sits back down on his chair, looking at the boarding pass. So many memories come out of this boarding pass, in fact, this boarding pass helped him reach his life he has now, and the life he experienced with his love, and the friends he made while aboard the ship. While lost in his memories, the youngest of his three grandchildren comes up to him and sits in his lap. "Granddad Kurt, what's that?" He points to the boarding pass. While wiping the tears from his eyes, he looks down at his great grandson. "Well Chris, this is a boarding pass from years ago. Before we had airplanes, we had to travel everywhere on ships. This was one of the tickets that would allow people onto the ship I was on years ago." Just then, Kurt's other two great grandchildren walked into the room. The ten year old looked down at the boarding pass and was fascinated by it. "Whoa a boarding pass from years ago. Granddad Kurt, where did you find this?" She looked down at it again and smiled, which made Kurt smile. Then, the sixteen year old took it from her sister's hand. "Heather, mom bought it on the internet and got it for Granddad Kurt. Remember we saw the box for it outside the other day?" After seeing the discouragement in Heather's face, Kurt decided to barge into the argument. "Jenna, I know you're sixteen and all but, can you please be a little bit nicer to your sister? And Heather, yes your mother found it, but I'm happy either way. It gives me closer." Both Heather and Chris sat there confused. "Closer Granddad Kurt?" Heather asked. "What's closer mean?" He sits up and lets her sit on his knee. "It means, this was something I needed to find before I go to heaven to be with Grandpa Blaine." Even saying his name, Kurt started to cry again. All three great grandchildren go over and hug their great grandfather, and Kurt starts to smile through his tears again. "Granddad Kurt? Can you tell us a story please?" Chris asked him. Kurt sat there thinking of any story he hasn't told them yet. He's told them stories about their grandparents, their parents, and even stories about when they were little that they could not remember. Then it hit him, he hasn't told them HIS story yet, the story behind this special boarding pass. "How long do you guys have? I have a long story to tell you guys." He looks up at Liz, who realizes that they don't have to be home until dinner, and it was only 1 PM. "We have enough time. Go ahead." She tells him. "Well, behind this boarding pass is a story" he starts out with. "This story is one that I have never told ANYONE about, not even your mother knows. I've been holding this one until I could find the strength to tell it. You see, behind the words on this boarding pass, you see a picture of a huge ship, the ship that brought me back home to America from England, or well, attempted to bring me back home. It was called the ship of dreams…"


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere Only We Know

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating lately. I've been studying for my finals and studying SUCKS! I hate algebra 2 SOOOOOOO MUCH…anyway, ending of the "Goodbye" episode? TERRIBLE! $20 bets that Finchel is back together by the end of season 4, but Monchele finally admitting they're going out makes up for it. So tomorrow at 11:45 AM, I WILL BE A SENIOR! XD CANT WAIT!**_

_**-emily**___

(Sadly, I don't own Glee or any of the characters, all credit goes to Ryan Murphy and Fox, and Titanic credit goes to James Cameron)

_April 10, 1912: Southampton, England_

Walking out of their family's expensive road car, a 20 year old member of the wealthy Hummel family, Kurt looked around at the town of Southampton. Sure, he came to England through this town, but he never really had a chance to see the area before driving off to London to meet strangers who were to become his family-in-law. Behind Kurt were a group of people whom, by the clothes they were wearing, one could tell they were extremely wealthy. "Kurt, stop staring into space and help get some of our things!" He turned around to see his mother stepping out of the car with his fiancée, Sugar Motta. "Yes mother." He tells her, while going to the back of their car and grabs one of their bags. "Kurt, we seriously need to talk." He turns around to hear the voice of David Karofsky, a man whose family are long-time friends of the Hummel's. "Shh, you want my family to see you talking to me? You know they're still mad at me AND you for what happened. Family friend or not, I don't want to talk to you." Kurt takes another bag from the back of the car. "We have absolutely nothing to talk about David. End of discussion." Kurt tries to walk away with the two bags in his hands, but David grabs his arm. "Kurt, you know I still have feelings for you. I've truly never felt this way towards anyone else but you. What do you say, once the boat docks in New York, we run away from this all and we can finally be together?" He looks deep into Kurt's eyes, but Kurt removes his arm from David's grip. "No. I made a mistake that night being with you David. I know what I have to do, and it does not involve running away with you David. Now if you will excuse me, I have to bring these bags to the men loading the ship. Goodbye David." Kurt walks away, leaving David there, watching Kurt walk away with an upset face on. And truthfully, Kurt felt upset too. The way Kurt felt for David for a while was new to him, in a good way. He wouldn't have to be the man his mother and society forces him to be around David, he was just, himself, something he never could be. He liked David, but he knew he wasn't in love, and couldn't be in the first place. It was socially unacceptable, in any country in the world, for a man to fall in love with another man, and he knew he would have to marry a woman, just to make his mother happy. "Kurt! We're going to see our room, would you like to join us?" he heard his fiancée scream from the dock to the ship. "Coming!" Kurt said, leaving the bags with the crewmembers, and walking up the steps to enter the ship. _"Well, here we go Kurt. In a little over a week, I will be living in my nightmare." _He thought once he entered the ship.

In the heart of Southampton, in a bar named The O'Leary Brothers Pub, a 19 year old named Blaine Anderson is playing a game of poker with his best friend, Finn Hudson, and a couple of chumps who are regular drunks at the bar. The boys are at their last game, after betting everything they had, trying to win the pot, which included around £510 , $260 in American Dollars, a watch, and the most valuable of all: two boarding passes for the Titanic. "Nothing" one of the chumps said to the rest of the group. "Two pair" another one of the chumps say. "Two pair" Finn says, looking over to Blaine with worriment in his face. Both of them would love to return home to America, but Finn wanted it more than Blaine did. Finn went to London to find his mother who left him and his family, but it turns out that she died in a fire about 3 years before he arrived. He was stuck in England for 2 years since then. "Suck on this men, FLUSH!" one of the chumps says to Blaine and Finn. Blaine looks over to Finn with a worried face on. "I'm…I'm so sorry Finn." Finn looked down, thinking that he was stuck in England for the rest of his life, with no money and no house to live in. "Hey, we tried our best Blaine, that's all that really matter's right?" Finn looked over and asked. "Wait, you didn't let me finish" Blaine tells him. "I'm sorry it's only about a little over $1200 we're bringing with us…FOUR OF A KIND BROTHERS!" he screamed, with the biggest smile on his face. Finn looked over to him and stood up, hugging his best friend and thanking him a thousand times for winning. "Blaine, you're the best. WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!" he screamed. "Well, you better make it quick buddies…" one of the bartenders tells the two friends. "Titanic is leaving for America in ten minutes." Both realizing they had a long distance to run to get to the ship on time, they both grab everything in the pot, throw it into Blaine's bag, and they run through Southampton swiftly, to reach the ship with a few minutes to spare. "Where are your papers?" the man registering everyone at the dock said. "Here are our passes and we're both Americans, so we don't have papers." Blaine says while showing his pass. "What about him?" the man says. "Here, and yes I have an American accent too." Finn says to the man, as they board onto the ship. The two men take their bags and they walk up to the deck of the ship, and they wait for the ship to set sail. Right as the ship started to take off, Finn noticed that the chumps from the bar are waiting at the dock, watching them leave. He points at them to Blaine, and Blaine had quite a, lovely thing to say to those men from the bar. "Suck on this losers!" he screams from the deck. They both laugh, while watching the dock past them going to the right. Once they hit the ocean, the men walk down to the basement, where the third-class cabins are. Once down there, they find the room that was assigned to them on their boarding passes. "Hey, Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you." He says to the other roommates in their room. "Hey, I'm Noah but you guys can call me Puck." He says while shaking both men's hands. "I'm Finn…nice to meet you Puck." "We have more people in here; I just don't know where they are at. So, where you guys from?" He asks the men while they unpack their bags. "Mt Vernon, Arkansas." Blaine tells Puck. "It's a really small town that no one in the world knows about." He explains "Which is the reason I left for London, plus my profession led me there" He pulls out a folder of sheet music. "I'm a pianist." "Oh, that's nice. And what about you?" He looks over to Finn, who's looking at his feet. "Umm…well…" He stops. He doesn't want to tell his roommates the truth about him trying to find his mother, because frankly, he didn't know how they would take this news. Blaine, looking over at a slightly upset Finn, decides to butt into the conversation. "He came with me. He's a cellist." Finn looks over to Blaine, with a look on his face that said 'thank you' on it. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else. Yea, I'm a cellist. I've been playing the cello for about, 9 years now." Puck looked at them with please. "Well, I should tell you about my messed up life now shouldn't I? I'm originally from Toronto, but sent to Birmingham when I was 10. My mother died right after I was born, and my father was killed, so I was sent to live with my grandparents. I started drinking at 11 and I haven't really stopped yet. I'm going home so I CAN stop drinking." The two stood there, shocked. Finn was the one who was mostly shocked. He never really understood that he wasn't the only one who barely knew his mother, but now he does. "Wow" Blaine said. "I…never expected a story like that." After he said that, two gentlemen walk into the room. One of them was a tall blonde who was dressed up a little more than you would expect a third-class passenger would wear. The other, a tall Asian who was noticeably shaking. "Hey, sorry for interrupting, but I believe this is our room." The blonde man says, then, the two men walk in and they drop their bags on the two empty beds. "The name's Samuel Evans, but you can call me Sam" he says, putting his hand out to shake the other men's hands. Puck stands there, realizing that the other man didn't introduce himself yet. "Who's that?" he asks Sam. "Oh, this is Michael Chang, but he goes by Mike. He has a bad case of motion sickness." "Hey Mike? If it helps, eventually your body becomes resistant to the motion, so you won't feel it after a while." Blaine tells him. "Thank you" Mike says. "Um, I heard that the top deck has a nice view of the ocean and a TON of space to talk. Why don't we go up there?" Sam suggests. They all agree and they walk up to the top deck.

As he walks into his beautifully decorated suite, Kurt starts to play "that night" out again in his head. Every night, while he was asleep, the events of "that night" would play out in his dreams, which woke him up. As much as Kurt would like to push away or forget those events, he couldn't lie that it was an amazing experience. He felt, free of anything pulling him back from being what he wanted to be, and nothing in the world could stop him. But, the moment they were caught by Sugar, lying in his bed together, Kurt knew that he was dead. He knew that his mother would ultimately find out. And you DON'T want Emma Hummel to know about something about this. But the biggest shock was that Sugar did not tell Emma, no, it was David. He came out and said that he kissed Kurt and forced Kurt to have sex with him. Once this happened Emma cut their family's ties with the Karofsky family completely and made it possible that David and Kurt had zero contact with each other for the rest of their lives, but of course, she missed their conversation outside of their car. Kurt wants nothing more than for David to disappear from his life, so he could continue his, but of course, David won't give up, and Kurt knows it. So for now, he cannot do anything but live his life out the way it is "supposed to be." Lost in his thoughts he did not realize that someone was knocking on the door, but not just anybody. "Knock knock, I thought I heard your voice walking down the hallway" she said, coming into the room to hug Kurt. She was Rachel Berry: A family friend of the Hummel's, and, more importantly, Kurt's best friend. "Rach, you don't understand how happy I am that you're here. I have something to tell you" he hugs her back. "What? Did your mother move the date of the wedding again?" She asked him. "No, actually she didn't, but if she did I would have been this close to banning her from this wedding. No, I…I…I ran into David." Once he said that, a bit of worry came to her face. She was the only other one, besides David of course, who knows the truth about what happened between them, and, to be honest, has never been a fan of David. "And since I saw him, I just…kept thinking of that night, you know? He…he was my first and…and I felt…myself with him. But after we were caught, I've just…never been able to confront him. I know I shouldn't involve myself with anything including him but, a part of me wants to. I don't know what to do." He sits there, close to tears. "Kurt, I…I know you loved him, and I know how you must feel. Sure, I haven't had a first yet but, I do know about being conflicted like this. I can't tell you what to do, but I CAN tell you that once we get home to America, maybe David will find another person to fall in love with, and he would leave you alone. Maybe there, we could both find people that won't want us for our money…" She sighs. "Yeah." Kurt says, also sighing and putting his hand on his cheek. "Arranged marriages suck." She puts her hand on her cheek too. "I know. I'm sorry but I just…I just cannot marry your cousin Kurt." Rachel says, getting off of their small couch and stands up. "I…I don't know what's worse, how he treats me like I'm nothing or how many times he talks about how life would be when I'm married to him." He stands up too. "At least he doesn't want to marry you just to run into money, like Sugar does." He looks in his mother's room for a quick second. "Why don't we go out and get some fresh air for a little bit Rach? I'd rather not be here where my mother can hear me." He suggests, holding his hand out to her. "That sounds perfect. Let's go" She takes his hand and they walk out to the top deck.

What both men don't know is that they will remember the moment coming up for the rest of their lives.


End file.
